Memory is Key (If you can Remember)
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Scott McCall has a problem, that he can't control. But can he Remember and Curly Haired, Blue Eyed boy who seems to rack hi smemory. But how can he remember if he forgets EVERYTHING. PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

6 YEARS AGO(He is 11)

"Mommy when's daddy coming back from work."

"Stop playing Scott, your father isn't coming back, remember." She said and emphasis on remember. She liked to play with me. I hated it.

"No, I don't you know that."I said following her around the kitchen.

"Scott, will you stop talking about your father he's dead remember." My mom yelled.

I put my my head down, "No."

"Stupid kid." She muttered and went off to work leaving he memory troubled son at home all by himself.

NOW...(After the bit, mainly a mixture between season 2 and 3)

"Hey man." Stiles or whatever his name was put his arm around my shoulder.

I rubbed my head and tried to think of where I know this guy from. Stiles. Stiles. Such an unusual name.

"Oh sorry, Scott. I'm Stilinksi. Stiles Stilinksi." OH OH I KNOW HIM!I KNOW HIM

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot man." I said apologizing.

"No, problem. Don't Forget Ok WE HAVE PRACTICE. OK. WE DO HAVE PRACTICE." He said slowly and loudly. Which was kinda of, _shit_, what's that word again, its starts with a E it on the tip of my tongue. Embarrassing.

Sometimes these can be really hard on me, having people picking on me because I can't remember.

"Oh and we going to your alpha. DEREK. And my boyfriend. DEREK. OKAY AFTER LACROSSE PRACTICE." He said walking away.

"Oh um I guess I go to that person who stands in the front of the class now.

AFTER PRACTICE..

"I hate it." I said out of nowhere in Stiles jeep.

He turned and looked at me. "You hate what?" He asked.

"This my memory its all my dads fault my mom tells me that enough its the only thing I really do know." I said resting my head against the dashboard.

He rubbed my back in soothing circles as I just cried my stomach out, not caring if I forgot what I was crying about. I just let it out.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard some deep voice say.

"He just can't." I heard Stiles whisper.

Then I felt somebody carry me out of the car and set me on my feet.

Everything just changed my world came back up and I knew but did think that everything that just happened was flushed pee. It'll show up somewhere.

"Scott. Scott. Over here." That guy who I sorta think, I'm not sure that I know said.

"Derek. Your Alpha. You Trainer. You Brother. Now Remember." God umm Derek...Derek Hale...Werewolf...Pack...Kanima...and I'm dead again.

"Its okay Scott, but I wanted to introduce to someone. Met Isaac." I looked up and saw the most...

* * *

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~PLEASE REVIEW~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	2. Chapter 2

IsaacPOV

"Isaac, come on I want you to met somebody." Derek yelled through my earphones.

I put my ipod in my pocket and turned it off leaving the earphones still in my ear. "COMING UNCLE DEREK!" I yelled, as I ran down the stairs. Tripped and literally flipped out the door and landed perfectly next to Derek.

"Where is this person you wanted, me to see?" I asked rocking on my feet, looking down the pathway.

"You remember Stiles right?" He asked.

"Yea, he's your bay." I said laughing.

"Yea, well his sorta brother slash really best friend is with him so I just said bring him over since they both have practice. Oh and Scott is a werewolf, so no secrets ok.? He said.

I just nodded really wanting to see who this Scott was now. That when I saw a yellow and black camero come speeding down the path.

"Man I love it when he goes fast." Derek growled out, causing me to take a couple steps away from him.

I saw Derek go to the car and then go to the other side taking out a boy, who I guess is Scott. He looked absolutely amazing like-damn, but then Derek set him and his feet and the Scott's face just changed from miserable to confused to calm. What's up with that.

"Scott. Scott. Over here."Derek said and Scott quickly faced him looking lost. "Derek. Your Alpha. You Trainer. You Brother. Now Remember." I sent a questioning looking towards Stiles, who just held up his finger.

I looked back and heard that Derek introduced me, well here is my cue. "Hey I'm Isaac." I said as I held up my hand and he instantly took it.

"Hi, Isaac. I'm mmmmm I'm.."

"Scott." Stiles coughed.

"I'm Scott." He said with a smile.

"You forgot your own name?" I said laughing. His face instantly turned hurt, looking as if he was going to cry. I sobered up quickly and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry." I said softly.

"S'ok." He said straightening up, changing his expression to over excitement, man he adorable.

"Isaac come over here." Stiles said as Derek took Scott inside.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Scott's not normal." Well, that's one way to start of a conversation. "He can't remember a damn thing, only thing he remembers are things that catch his eyes and its fucking rare when it does and he only remembers 2 things. 1: being bullied the shit out of at school and 2: Knowing that his father was cause of it. So watch what you say him okay? Oh and be nice."

"I will" I promised. I was going to make sure he rememebers me. Only Me.

**PLEASE REVIEW. IM ABLE TO UPLOAD A LITTLE BIT OF STORIES DUE TO NO PRACTICE. SO YEA AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
